Lego Batman - New Sidekicks
Lego Batman - New Sidekicks is another Lego Batman Forrest Fire Film. It premeired on June 11, 2010 Plot Bruce Wayne is sitting in front of his Batcomputer when he calls to Robin, and introduces their new teammates, Batgirl and Bathound . Robin points out that a grown man and his young sidekick swinging around the city in tights is retarded enough without adding more onto it (and not in exact words). Bruce protests by pointing out the benifits of the two joining the team. Bathounds nose, and Batgirl's beauty and prettyness. Robin is still unsure, and Bruce says people will think theyre less gay. Robin, after many videos, finally realizes that theyre not gay, but he points out that he thought Bruce was being hard to get. Bruce assigns Batgirl to go with him and Robin to stay and train Bathound. Robin was surprised he wasn't trained, and Bruce brought up that he was found in a sewer. Bruce and Batgirl leave, and Robin approches Bathound, only for bathound to attack him. Batman and Batgirl are atop him and Robins usual look out point. Batgirl marvels at the veiw, and asks about their 1st mission. Batman says he normally just smoke weed until he sees the Batsignal. Batgirl acts surprised, and Batman just says "Thats some good Batweed". The Batsignal is seen and Batman swings to Commisioner Gordon, and uses the voice he used in Meeting With The Commisioner. The commisioner says that Batman frightened him, but Batman stated that if he wanted to talk to a pussy, he would've brought Robin. Commisioner breifs him that Mr. Freeze has escaped Arkam Asylum, but as he is in the middle telling Batman his mission, he notices Batgirl is yet to show up. She then lands in front of Batman and the Commisioner, in a net. She states that she grabbed the net launcher instead of the hook, (which doesn't explain how she got there). Batman then tells her that because of her short coming, they will not go to the Justin Beiber concert. Batgirl screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!". In the Batcave, Robin is on the ground, covered in scratches and blood, being humped by Bathound. Robin turns to Alfred to held with the training. Alfred said, though, the best he could do is kill it. Robin asked if he could make it look like and accident. Alfred states that that is his specialty. Batman and Batgirl are hiding by a building watching Mr. Freeze's goons loading drugs into the back of his car. Batman says they should be silent so they wouldn't give away their location. Then Batgirl's phone rang, she answered answers and had a long, painful conversation, and even revealed Batman's identity. Freeze's goons heard them and started shooting. Batman gives them the signal for them to run. Batgirl was being a prissy little douche who didn't scuff up her shoes. Batman ran and was caught by Freeze. Freeze said, as usual, some criminally bad ice puns. Batman just said "Damn You". Alfred is teaching Robin to kill a dog with a needle full of poison and alfred says how to do it in a way that makes robin thinks it is adult like . Robin still thinks its an adult thing. After some debating he decides to do it, and as he is about to inject him with the euthanization liquid. The phone rings. It's Bruce and Barbara in the clutchs of Freeze. Bruce asks about Bathound. Robin says he's progressing. Batman then admits that Robin's assitance. Robin (extemely is exited for a reason) beacuse batman says he needs help and batman never calls for help after that robin says he'll help. Theres a montage of Robin preparing weapons for the battle, and at the end, Bathound attacks and humps Robin. Bruce and Barbara are trapped in Freeze's lair, bored out of their minds. The Bruce points out that this is when the evil sceme is revealed. As Freeze is about to reveal his plan, Bruce suggests villian music. Freeze presses a button on his radio, and villian music plays. Freeze said his plan was to shoot a powerful ice ray gun and freeze the moon to it's core. Then it is supposed to fall to the earth, shatter and the shards are to kill millions. Bruce said that has to be the lamest plan ever and then points out its flaws. Then Robin rides in and tells Bathound to use "Hump Attack", so Bathound hops of the bike and butt humps Mr. Freeze, while Robin frees Bruces and Barbara. Freeze pushes of Bathound causing him to fly into a corner, and Bruce attacks Freeze. They slide aroud the room. When they come to a halt, they stand and Bruce beats Freeze and he falls to the ground. Bruce pulls out a pistol and askes for his last words. While Freeze looks for something to say, (most likely a pun), Bruce blows his brains out. Robin questions his decision, because theyre running out of villians. Bruce avioids continuing the coversation, by inviting them all out to tacos. Barbara love the idea and heads for the exit. Bruce warns her to avoid the control panel, but then she trips and falls face first into it. The ray froze the moon, and it fell to the earth. The credits rolled Bruce and Barbara (laying 1/2 dead on the moon with shards of it in their bodies) are the only ones alive. Bruce then fires Barbara Cast and Crew Cast: ForrestFire101 - Batman, Robin TheFourMonkeys - Batgirl (Mommy Monkey), Commissioner Gordon (Big Monkey) DarthMilo77 - Mr. Freeze Keshen8 - Alfred McGoiter - Announcer Crew: Forrestfire101 - Writer, Director ForbiddenHaze- Credits Music Brickarms.com - Weapons Provider eBay- Batgirl Provider Notes Batgirl is actually a custom minifigure from eBay. It is a painted blue Catwoman helmet with a custom suit. Bathound is never called Ace in the movie. Batgirl was considered an idiot since Forrest never had a real idiot. McGoiter's line is the same line since Lego Batman and Spider-Man 2. This is the first movie where Forrest didn't censor out certain swear words since before Robin's Birthday. Batman says Mr. Freeze's plan would not work, but when Batgirl trips on the device Batman believes it will work. Category:Lego Batman